


no one else was in the room where it happened

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, POV Outsider, Parkner Week 2020, Secret Relationship, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Daniel only wanted to talk to the head of R&D to see if he could finally lead his own project. He got what was probably one of the most exciting lunch breaks ever in response. After all, who could say they had met both the head of R&D and the CEO of Stark Industries?Parkner Week Day 1: “2029, that’s not a real year” / time travel / future au
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662
Comments: 23
Kudos: 230
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	no one else was in the room where it happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



Doctor Daniel Cobb rushed down the hall, trying to make his way towards the official office of the head of R&D. He had a meeting with the man and it was one he could not afford to be late for. The head of R&D was difficult to find at the best of times, what with him either squared away in his private lab or flitting around the tower, helping out anywhere and everywhere he could. Daniel had asked for this meeting specifically and he didn’t want to waste the man’s time by making him wait in his own office. The man in question rarely used the office with his name on it, preferring to drop by whatever lab he was needed in. Daniel couldn’t think of one time he had actually talked to him in his office before today. Although he could barely think of a time he had spoken to the man at all, so he guessed that wasn’t an accurate correlation. F.R.I.D.A.Y was useful enough in summoning the lead researcher, but that usually led to more public conversations. Daniel wanted to do this privately. He was going to ask if he could lead the next project, and that wasn’t something he needed others overhearing. 

He pulled up in front of the door to the office, raising his hand to knock on the door. He stopped when he heard a voice coming from inside. 

“I’ll be a few minutes late for lunch, I’ve got a meeting.” Daniel heard a pause before the man continued. “It’s only a few minutes." Another pause. "Well if you want to come down, I won't stop you. See you in a few. Love you.” 

Well, that was odd. As the head of R&D, the man was often in the spotlight, doing interviews, or talking about SI’s future plans. And never once had he mentioned any significant other. Most of the public assumed he was single, something that was the topic of more than a few tabloid quizzes and speculations. Though, Daniel guessed, it would make sense that he wouldn’t want his personal life in the news. 

He heard a click as the phone call ended. Then he braced himself and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

Daniel took a deep breath and walked in. Inside he saw the head of R&D standing up behind his desk, a warm smile on his face. “Doctor Cobb, it’s nice to see you.”

“Same to you Doctor Parker.”

Dr. Parker walked around the desk and towards Daniel, reaching his hand out for a handshake. Daniel reciprocated, hoping it wasn’t visible that his hand was shaking. Dr. Parker gestured to the chair, and Daniel promptly sat down. Dr. Parker sat down in his own chair, looking slightly uncomfortable in the seat. “So, Daniel, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Daniel froze for a second, his face twisting into a look of surprise. He didn’t think  _ the Peter Parker _ would know him by first name. 

Dr. Parker seemed to recognize the look on Daniel’s face because he laughed. “Your badge has your name on it, and I like to make a habit of learning the names of the people working under me. I’ve seen you around in the lab."

Daniel let out a sigh. "That makes sense." He sat up straight in his chair. "The reason I requested this meeting…"

It was about ten minutes later when Daniel got up out of his chair, trying to tame the wide grin on his face. Dr. Parker had said yes! He could lead the project. He was so excited. 

"Thank you Dr. Parker." Daniel shook his hand again. 

Dr. Parker smiled. "I told you to call me Peter. You deserve this opportunity."

"Thank you, Sir- Peter."

"Of course. Have a nice lunch." Dr. Parker waved as Daniel walked to the door. 

"You too sir." 

"Oh, I definitely will."

Daniel didn't really think about how odd a statement that was because as soon as he opened the door, he found himself face to face with the CEO himself, Harley Keener. His jaw dropped wide open as soon as he looked up to see the all too familiar blond hair that he had before only seen splashed on magazine covers. This day kept getting weirder and weirder. He quickly forced himself to look normal, instead ducking his head down to hide his quickly reddening cheeks. “Uh, sorry sir.” He stepped to the side, allowing Dr. Keener to walk in.

“No problem…” He glanced down at Daniel’s badge, “Doctor Cobb.”

Daniel once again froze at yet another famous figure calling him by name. How was this something that was happening to him today? He knew technically, they were his bosses, but he rarely saw them, and they were legends in the field. Sue him for being a little excited.

He temporarily pushed aside the nerves, plastering a pleasant smile onto his face as he nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As the door slowly closed, he could hear the CEO’s voice say, “Hello darlin’.”

His own shock about meeting and actually talking to both men, as well as the fact that he got the opportunity to lead his own project, left Daniel feeling like he was on cloud nine. It wasn’t until he got all the way down the hall that he realized something was off about the CEO’s final statement. Darling? Dr. Keener was well known for using all sorts of pet names with nearly everyone he spoke to, but darling was one he had never heard before. And Daniel liked to keep up on the news, for the sake of scientific improvement, of course.

The second thing he had noticed was that Dr. Keener had walked in with a bag in his hand. More specifically, a lunch bag. He knew Dr. Parker was going to be eating lunch with someone, courtesy of the phone call he  _ accidentally _ heard (no he wasn’t eavesdropping). Dr. Parker had said ‘love you’ on the phone. Were the head of R&D and the CEO dating? 

He reached into his pocket, wondering if this was something he had just missed out on. Work was busy and he rarely had time to check the news anymore. He froze for the third time that day after realizing his phone wasn’t in his pocket.

He tried to retrace his steps, hoping to remember where he left his phone. Suddenly the memory became clear in his head and he realized that he left his phone on Dr. Parker’s desk when he pulled it out to show the man an image of some schematics.

He glanced down the hall. He could just walk in and grab his phone right? They wouldn’t be upset or anything. He gingerly made his way back to the office, carefully knocking on the door and waiting for a response. 

Inside he heard a sudden screeching of what sounded like chairs sliding away from each other. “Come in.” 

Daniel cautiously opened the door to find Dr. Parker and Dr. Keener sitting on opposite sides of the desk in the center of the room. Their hair was messy and Dr. Parker’s lips were clearly swollen. Daniel’s head shifted between both men, seeing the clear flush on both of their cheeks. He gave a sheepish grin, pointing to the desk. “I left my phone here, sorry.”

“Uh- no problem.” Dr. Parker blinked at him, gesturing towards the phone. 

Daniel nodded in thanks, walking into the room to pick up his phone before turning and walking out. Before closing the door behind him, he looked back, glancing at the scientists again. A faint light hit his eyes as he noticed the matching metal rings on their hands. The pieces finally clicked together in Daniel’s head. He smiled at both of them. “Have a nice lunch.” Then he walked out. After pausing for a second, he decided to lock the door on his way out. They clearly needed some time alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
